


𝗔 𝗛𝗼𝗿𝗿𝗶𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝗗𝗲𝗰𝗶𝘀𝗶𝗼𝗻, 𝗥𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆

by OWOptimus



Series: 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗞𝗶𝗱𝘀 𝗔𝗿𝗲 𝗔𝗹𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 [2]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, F/M, M/M, Megatron should not be allowed to have children, Sneaking Around, cross-faction friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OWOptimus/pseuds/OWOptimus
Summary: Whenever Crashcourse and Feedback want to do something stupid, they go to Megatron.Why?Because he does not pay enough attention to what they are saying to realize what they are talking about.Alternatively titledthe kids finally get caught and Soundwave fucking snaps
Relationships: Elita One/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers), Skywarp/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Series: 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗞𝗶𝗱𝘀 𝗔𝗿𝗲 𝗔𝗹𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806010
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	𝗔 𝗛𝗼𝗿𝗿𝗶𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝗗𝗲𝗰𝗶𝘀𝗶𝗼𝗻, 𝗥𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆

**Author's Note:**

> Crashcourse and Cinderstream are about 11, and Feedback and Aurora are about 10.

**W henever** Crashcourse and Feedback want to do something stupid, they go to Megatron. _Why_? Because he does not pay enough attention to what they are saying to realize what they are talking about. 

“Can we go hang out with Aurora?” 

Aurora was Optimus and Elita One’s sparkling, one who they had befriended when they had snuck into a battle. They had initially fought, but it had turned into more of a game at some point. When the battle had ended, they said their goodbyes, and promised to meet again. Since then, the trio had met up after sneaking out to battles. This was going to be their first time meeting up without some kind of battle in the background.

“Sure, be safe.” Their sire had yet to even look up from his datapad, although the two brothers were hardly surprised. Leading the Decepticons was difficult, at least, they assumed it was. They had no idea. 

The two smiled to each other, and then smiled innocently at their sire. “We will sire! Thank you!” 

The two had run out, just incase he changed his mind, which was very unlikely. Now, it was a matter of getting past their carriers and Cinderstream. 

Starscream had been too busy giving orders to the other seekers, and the brothers were happy to see that Cinderstream was among them. That made sneaking past the two of them a lot easier. 

Soundwave was always harder to sneak past. He was smart, and his cassettes always seemed to notice them if he did not. Luckily, he seemed to be absent from his normal position, which made everything a lot easier. They were basically home free!

As the two of them exited the base, they were stopped by a voice. 

“Does lord Megatron know that you two are leaving without supervision?” The brother groaned, turning to Cinderstream. She somehow managed to escape whatever assignment the seekers were given and now she was not going to leave them alone. 

“Yeah, he does.” Crashcourse glared at the seeker. “So run along. Go play guard dog somewhere else.”

Cinderstream glared at the two. “I am loyal to lord Megatron, not to the two of you. As such, I will make sure that the two of you are protected. Not because I care about your safety, but because lord Megatron cares about it.” 

Feedback groaned loudly. “Yeah, we get it, you hate us. Can we hurry up?” 

Crashcourse had a quick mental debate. Cinderstream would probably tell Starscream that they were leaving if they forced her to go back inside. If they brought her with them, there was a chance that she would attempt attack Aurora. She would probably lose, considering how strong Aurora is, but she would attempt. The pros of her coming with them far outweighed the cons. “Fine, you can come with us.” 

Cinderstream nodded and held her helm as if she had won some great battle. _Typical_. 

The trio made their way out to the designated meeting spot, occasionally looking behind them to see if they had been followed. They figured that they had not, but it was obvious why they were so paranoid. 

“Where are we going?” Cinderstream asked for what seemed like the ten thousandth time. 

“You’ll see when we get there, now be quiet, your giving me a helmache.” Feedback muttered. 

Cinderstream, surprisingly, was silent the rest of the way to the meeting spot. At least she had _some_ respect for the two of them. 

Crashcourse immediately spotted Aurora, a smile forming on his faceplate as he noticed Feedback’s excitement. 

The duo prepared to walk over, but were both pulled back by Cinderstream. “ _Are you two insane_?” 

Crashcourse let out another groan in annoyance and Feedback pouted slightly. “Chill, Cinder. She’s who we came here to meet. She’s our friend.” 

Cinderstream froze in shock as she thought something over. “Are you... betraying your sire?” 

Both seemed shocked at the idea. Feedback seemingly more offended. “Of course not. And she’s not betraying her creators either. We meet here because we want to pretend the war doesn’t exist. Being together let’s us do that.” 

Cinderstream looked lost in thought for a moment before nodding to the brothers. “Very well, but if I even begin to suspect treachery, I will contact your creators.” 

Crashcourse and Feedback nodded, agreeing to her terms. It was not like they had anything to hide. They had no plans on betraying their creators. 

The trio finally walked down to the little are that Aurora had picked out, Feedback running excitedly towards his friend, who welcomed him with open arms. 

Crashcourse motioned towards Cinderstream, who flinched for a brief moment before regaining control over herself. “This is Cinderstream. She’s my carrier’s trinemates’ sparkling.” 

Aurora smiled widely, surprising only Cinderstream. “Wow, it’s so nice to meet you!”

Cinderstream glared at Aurora, although the Autobot femme either did not notice or did not care. 

Crashcourse internally groaned, and silently prayed to Primus, and Unicron, and _whoever_ _was_ _listening_ to _please keep Cinderstream from starting something_. 

✼⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊱•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅✼

“Megatron.” Starscream’s voice broke through the warlord’s thoughts. “Where are our sparklings?” 

“They went out with a friend.” Megatron continued to read the datapad that he had been staring at for what seemed like days. 

“Why would they be willing to go out with Cinderstream?” Megatron _had_ to have meant Cinderstream. She was the only other sparkling on board. 

Megatron continued to only half listen to Starscream. “Not Cinderstream, someone else. Name started with an “A”.” 

Starscream thought over those whose names began with “A” and suddenly froze. “Megatron... was the name _Aurora_?” 

“Yeah, that was it.” It still had not hit Megatron yet. 

It took everything in Starscream to stay calm and not lash out at the sire of his sparkling. “Megatron, do you know who Aurora is?” 

“She’s Optimus’ sparkling, why?” Starscream remained silent and watched at Megatron’s own words finally got to him. “ _Oh Primus, she’s Optimus’ sparkling_.”

”Mm-hm, yeah.” Starscream’s voice was sickly sweet. “Why don’t we go tell _Soundwave_ what you’ve done? I’m sure he’d _love_ to hear it.” 

Megatron almost felt his spark stop. Oh yeah, he was in a _lot_ of trouble. 

✼⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊱•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅✼

“What’s the point in all of this?” Cinderstream asked as she watched the others tie some flowers together. “How is this going to help you in battle?” 

Crashcourse rolled his optics. “It’s not _supposed_ to help you in battle, remember what we said? We hang out together to _ignore_ the war.” 

“Which is why I’m really glad we’re just meeting for fun instead of tagging along with our creators to battle.” Aurora tacked on. 

Cinderstream turned to Crashcourse and Feedback in confusion and slight horror. “You two have been sneaking out to battles.” 

“Nope!” Feedback replied, twirling another pretty yellow flower into his ring. “We asked sire and he said we could come along!” 

Cinderstream both did and did not believe that. She could believe that he said yes to them, but he had a habit of doing so because he generally was not listening to what the two were asking for. “Wow.” 

Aurora smiled at the group. “I, however, did sneak out to battle. I got into a fight with Crashcourse and kicked his aft! After that, we became friends.” 

Cinderstream stared at the three in shock and confusion. “You are a weird group, you know that?” 

Aurora smiled as she finished weaving her flowers together. “Yeah, but now you’re one of us too, so you’re just as weird!” 

Then, she placed the neatly woven flower crown on top of Cinderstream’s helm. 

✼⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊱•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅✼

Soundwave stood frozen as he took in Starscream’s words. He was hoping that it was some kind of cruel prank on the seeker’s part, but the look on Megatron’s faceplate told him that it was very much _not_ a prank. 

“Our sparklings are... with the Autobots?” 

“Yes, and Lord _Moron_ here just told them that it was okay!”

Soundwave took a moment to collect himself, lest he say something he regretted to his lord and lover. “Do we happen to know their location?” 

“No, our darling, _dimwitted_ Megatron, didn’t think to ask.” Starscream’s words held venom that Soundwave had never heard from the seeker before, something even crueler than was usually there when he threatened someone. 

Soundwave listened to the two bicker, Megatron attempting to defend himself and Starscream screaming cruel words at him. 

For once, Soundwave thought of no way to defend Megatron. “Lord Megatron.” 

Starscream and Megatron both paused. It was not common for Soundwave to say _Lord_ Megatron anymore. 

“When we find our sparklings, you better pray to Primus that they are in one piece and unharmed.” 

Both Starscream and Megatron shuttered at how cold his voice was. This was a new type of cold, and Starscream was very glad that it was not directed towards him. 

✼⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊱•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅✼

When Feedback began to grow noticeably tired, the group decided that it was time to return to their team’s respective bases. 

Cinderstream pretended that she was glad that they were leaving, but the group could all tell that she was just as sad to leave her newfound friend behind. 

“We’ll plan another fun day like this, okay?” The group immediately agreed with Aurora’s idea, and they all began their treks home. 

Crashcourse carried his younger brother on his back, occasionally conversing with a surprisingly happy Cinderstream. He guessed that Aurora just had that effect on others. 

Besides the occasional short conversation, the walk home was quiet, and Feedback had quickly fallen into recharge in the presumably comfortable position. 

A voice overhead caused the two to stop walking, surprised to see Thundercracker touch down in front of them. He quickly grabbed hold of Cinderstream, holding her close. 

“Are you alright? Did they hurt you? If they hurt you I _swear_ _to_ _Primus_ -“

”I’m fine, carrier, I promise.” Cinderstream hugged her creator tightly. 

Thundercracker sighed in relief before he went serious again. “We have been looking everywhere for you three. What were you thinking?” 

Cinderstream and Crashcourse attempted to look away, but they could both feel Thundercracker’s glare on them. 

“We just wanted to have fun...” Cinderstream mumbled and reached up to her helm, where Aurora’s flower crown still sat, slightly destroyed from having been crushed during Thundercracker’s hug. 

Thundercracker looked at his sparkling. He obviously wanted to give her the scolding of a lifetime, but could not as he watched the ashamed look on her faceplate. “Alright. We'll be having a talk with your sire later, but you’re off the hook for right now.” 

The two awake sparklings nodded, and continued the rest of their walk home. When they had gotten close enough, Thundercracker had taken Cinderstream and the two had flown of, just as the group reached the base. 

Crashcourse stopped in his tracks. He could see his creators all standing there, obviously enraged. 

Starscream had been the first to notice them, and had been surprisingly silent the second he noticed that Feedback was asleep on his brother’s back. He walked up to them and gave the duo a look mixed between concern and rage. 

Soundwave took Feedback off of Crashcourse’s back, careful to not wake him, then turned, presumably to take him to his room so he could sleep. 

“Where have you been?” Starscream’s voice was cold, and Crashcourse almost did not want to answer, but he knew silence would only make things worse. 

“We were out.” It wasn’t a lie. 

“And who were you with?” Starscream’s tone was mocking, and the look in his optics told Crashcourse that he knew _exactly_ who they were with. 

“We were with Cinderstream...” 

“ _And_?” Starscream’s wings raised slightly, and Crashcourse knew that meant he was _not_ willing to play these games with him. 

Crashcourse tried to look anywhere but at his creators. “And Aurora...” 

“What were you thinking?” Starscream yelled, and Crashcourse felt as though he were shrinking with how much bigger his carrier seemed to get. “What if it had been an ambush? What if you had been kidnapped or _worse_?” 

Crashcourse took note of the pain in his carriers voice and his frown deepened. “She didn’t even tell anyone that she was meeting up with us... she never does...” 

Soundwave had returned to the group at some point and had been staying silent, but that statement seemed to catch his interest. “You’ve done this before?” 

Crashcourse nodded. “Yeah, she snuck out during a battle and we fought the first time but after that we just kinda... watched the battles and talked...” 

All three of his creators looked close to spark attacks. 

Megatron was livid, obviously ready to murder the first bot he could get his servos on. “Who allowed you to join our battles?” 

Crashcourse scoffed. “ _You_ _did_. We asked and you said we could go as long as we stayed out of the way and didn’t bother anyone.” 

Megatron seemed angered by that accusation. “I most certainly did not!” 

Crashcourse stood firm. “Yeah, you did. We asked and you said yes. You always say yes to everything.” 

“I do not...” Megatron’s voice faded out, suddenly lost in thought. “Oh Primus... I do, don’t I.” 

Megatron turned to Soundwave and Starscream, both staring at him. Starscream was shaking in anger, obviously about to make yet another attempt on the warlord’s life, and Soundwave looked ready to let it happen. 

“You... let our sparklings on the battlefield...” Starscream’s words were calm, something that was a thousand times scarier than him yelling. 

Megatron stayed silent, obviously looking for a way out of the mess he had just created. 

“You let our young sparklings on the battlefield?!” Starscream yelling was not all that scary. Soundwave yelling, however, _was_. 

Crashcourse was surprised when Soundwave tackled Megatron to the ground, repeatedly yelling about how Megatron had put his own sparkling’s lives in danger. 

Starscream, surprisingly, did not join, instead picking up Crashcourse and carrying him inside. “Are Feedback and I in trouble?” 

“No.” Starscream’s grip on Crashcourse tightened. “Your _sire_ , however, is in a _lot_ of trouble.” 

In the distance, Crashcourse could still hear Soundwave screaming at his sire. 


End file.
